


A Mirror and a Scythe

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: 100-Word Heartbreak, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Axl misses his old mentor.





	A Mirror and a Scythe

Axl had to smile. Red was smiling at him now, his good eye twinkling with pride.

Who was he _kidding?_

His hand strayed to his face. He'd placed Red's lightning-bolt scar on the wrong side, so it would look right in the mirror.

The reflection glowed, shifted and shrank; now two green eyes averted their gaze.

Only Red's scythe remained in his hands. Slowly, he folded its blades and collapsed its handle, the way he'd seen Red keep it. He sank to the ground, clasping it tight.

It wasn't the real thing either. But this was all he had left.


End file.
